Pretty Cure All-Star Racing
Pretty Cure All-Star Racing is a racing game featuring characters from Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure, Athletic Pretty Cure, On Pointe! Pretty Cure!, and Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Unlockable characters come from Moth Hero Pretty Cure! and Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!, among others. The story so far TBA Characters Playable Initially available Lightweight They may be petite, but they sure know how to navigate a track! Sure, their speed may not be something to write home about, but slow and steady wins the race, and these drivers more than make up for it with their superb handling and their ability to go from zero to 60 in as little as two seconds. * Kirara Komuro ** Acceleration: 4 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 2 * Airi Kinomoto ** Acceleration: 5 ** Handling: 5 ** Top speed: 1 * Hiroaki Hirano ** Acceleration: 4 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 2 * Mei Iwasaki ** Acceleration: 4 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 3 * Naoki Matsuda ** Acceleration: 5 ** Handling: 5 ** Top speed: 1 * Chihiro Sakurazaki ** Acceleration: 5 ** Handling: 5 ** Top speed: 1 * Sakura Momoi ** Acceleration: 5 ** Handling: 5 ** Top speed: 2 * Keiko Suzuki ** Acceleration: 4 ** Handling: 5 ** Top speed: 2 * Akiko Suzuki ** Acceleration: 4 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 2 Middleweight They're fairly average when it comes to stats, but they're the best drivers for novices to play as. Well-balanced, they're better handlers than the heavyweights, but at the same time they don't drive as fast, and they tend to hit 60 on the speedometer a little later than the lightweights. * Atsuko Ohara ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 3 * Ran Suzuhara ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 3 * Akane Akagi ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 3 * Ayaka Hayashi ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 3 * Cherri Tanaka-Armstrong ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 3 * Hotaru Yamada ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 3 * Yukari Murasaki ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 3 * Hisako Arisawa ** Acceleration: 4 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 3 * Yoko Kamisaka ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 4 ** Top speed: 3 Heavyweight They may not be all that heavy by themselves, but these drivers are tough as nails and drive heavier equipment than the rest of the pack. They may not be the best when it comes to handling, and they may be the last to hit 60 on the speedometer, but when they go fast, they really go fast, as their top speed is nothing to sneeze at. * Subaru Kinomoto ** Acceleration: 1 ** Handling: 1 ** Top speed: 5 * Narumi Kinomoto ** Acceleration: 2 ** Handling: 2 ** Top speed: 4 * Princess Shiharu ** Acceleration: 2 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 4 * Haruki Aizawa ** Acceleration: 2 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 4 * Odile von Rothbart ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 2 ** Top speed: 4 * Hanako Yoshida ** Acceleration: 2 ** Handling: 2 ** Top speed: 4 * Ryotaro Tsurugi ** Acceleration: 2 ** Handling: 2 ** Top speed: 5 * Ayane Hayashi ** Acceleration: 3 ** Handling: 3 ** Top speed: 5 Unlockable * Usagi Gassan * Ayumu Fukui * Akemi Koizumi * Bashira Maeda * Chouko Yamada * Amaiko Akino * Kanzo Anzai * Kessho Aoike * Sachiko Ariyoshi * Ryo Hanada * Fragola Basso * Mamoru Takemori Bosses * ??? : The first boss you'll race against, after beating all four tracks of the Chime Cup. * ??? : The second boss you'll race against, after beating all four tracks of the Athletic Cup. * ??? : The third boss you'll race against, after beating all four tracks of the Dance Cup. * ??? : The fourth boss you'll race against, after beating all four tracks of the Butterfly Cup. * ??? : The final boss. Other non-playable Tracks Chime Cup * Pretty Cure Circuit * Chime Beach * Untitled Desert Track * Untitled Volcano Track Athletic Cup * Football Green * Volleyball Port * Skate Land * Mount Canyon Dance Cup * Snowflake Sonata * Coppelia Clockworks * Untitled Track * Untitled Track Butterfly Cup * Untitled Jungle Track * Untitled Prehistoric Track * Untitled Track * Untitled Track Battle Courses * Untitled Battle Course * Untitled Battle Course * Untitled Battle Course * Untitled Battle Course Items Weapons Obstacles Shields Boosters Stats Rival system Credits Voice credits English * Felecia Angelle as Cherri * Greg Ayres as Hiroaki * Jessica Boone as Atsuko * Christine Marie Cabanos as Chihiro * Alex Cazares as Yukari * Grey DeLisle as Ayaka * Nina Dobrev as Ayane * Elle Fanning as Hotaru * Yuko Goto as Airi * Rupert Grint as Ryotaro * Erica Lindbeck as Narumi * Shelby Lindley as Sakura * Erica Mendez as Akiko * Marianne Miller as Haruki * Cassandra Lee Morris as Hisako * Brina Palencia as Princess Shiharu * Tara Platt as Naoki * Carrie Savage as Kirara * Stephanie Sheh as Mei and Akane * Veronica Taylor as Ran and Keiko * Cristina Valenzuela as Odile * Emma Watson as Subaru and Yoko * Sarah Williams as Hanako French * Manon Azem as Atsuko * Maia Baran as Mei * Jessica Barrier as Hanako * Julie Basecqz as Haruki * Dany Benedito as Odile * Alexandra Corréa as Ran * Camille Cottin as Hotaru and Akiko * Mélanie Dermont as Ayane * Nayélie Forest as Cherri * Sophie Frisson as Narumi and Akane * Angélique Heller as Yukari * Justine Hostekint as Airi * Gwenäelle Julien as Hiroaki * Alice Ley as Keiko * Kelly Marot as Hisako * Frederic Popovic as Naoki * Léopoldine Serre as Princess Shiharu and Ayaka * Barbara Tissier as Sakura * Alexis Tomassian as Ryotaro * Isabelle Volpe as Kirara * Emma Watson as Subaru and Yoko * Béatrice Wegnez as Chihiro German * Farina Brock as Odile * Lisa Dzyadyk as Hanako * Maria Ehrich as Hotaru * Max Felder as Ryotaro * Kathryn Gaube as Akiko * Nicola Grupe as Mei * Anita Hopt as Cherri * Tanya Kahana as Kirara, Hisako, and Ayane * Jane Julie Kilka as Ran * Rubina Kuraoka as Hiroaki and Princess Shiharu * Leslie-Vanessa Lill as Yukari * Julia Meynen as Keiko * Kathrin Neusser as Airi * Marieke Oeffinger as Chihiro * Gabrielle Pietermann as Subaru, Narumi, Akane, and Yoko * Oona Plany as Ayaka * Shalin-Tanita Rogall as Atsuko * Sonja Spuhl as Sakura * Christian Zeiger as Naoki and Haruki Italian * Alessia Amendola as Ayane * Francesca Bielli as Chihiro * Letizia Ciampa as Subaru and Yoko * Patrizio Cigliano as Naoki * Serena Clerici as Mei * Emanuela Damasio as Kirara * Domitilla D'Amico as Ayaka * Federica de Bortoli as Cherri * Ludovica de Caro as Ran * Tatiana Dessi as Akiko * Valentina Favazza as Airi * Emanuela Ionica as Hotaru and Yukari * Perla Liberatori as Princess Shiharu, Hisako, and Hanako * Gabriele Lopez as Ryotaro * Deborah Morese as Narumi and Akane * Andrea Oldani as Haruki * Eva Padoan as Atsuko and Keiko * Benedetta Ponticelli as Sakura * Patrizia Salerno as Hiroaki * Joy Saltarelli as Odile Japanese * Kana Asumi as Ayane * Hisako Kanemoto as Yukari and Hanako * Akemi Kanda as Kirara * Mitsuko Saiga as Naoki * Yui Sakakibara as Subaru * Kaori Suzuki as Mei * Junko Takeuchi as Princess Shiharu * Mutsumi Tamura as Haruki * Taiho Tsuchiya as Hotaru * Yuki Tokiwa as Ryotaro * Megumi Toyoguchi as Ran * Yuka Nanri as Atsuko * Yoko Hikasa as Cherri and Ayaka * Misato Fukuen as Yoko * Yui Horie as Sakura * Yoko Honna as Hisako * Mayuki Makiguchi as Narumi and Akane * Junko Minagawa as Akiko * Nana Mizuki as Odile * Hibiku Yamamura as Keiko * Aoi Yuki as Chihiro * Yuko Goto as Airi * Aya Goda as Hiroaki Spanish * Carla Castaneda as Odile and Keiko * Cristina Hernández as Princess Shiharu * Irina Indigo as Airi * Betazbé Jara as Yukari * Edurne Keel as Subaru * Guadalupe Leal as Ayane * María Fernanda Morales as Kirara * Susana Moreno as Chihiro * Javier Olguin as Naoki * Adriana Olmedo as Akiko * Mariana Ortíz as Mei * Matías Quintana Ortíz as Haruki * Verania Ortíz as Narumi and Akane * Romina Marroquín Payró as Hisako * Luis Daniel Ramírez as Ryotaro * Leyla Rangel as Atsuko, Ran, and Sakura * Jocelyn Robles as Cherri and Yoko * Mía Rubín as Hotaru * Gaby Ugarte as Hiroaki and Hanako * Xóchitl Ugarte as Ayaka Staff credits Trivia * The story is inspired by that of Diddy Kong Racing and Crash Nitro Kart, while the gameplay style is inspired by that of Mario Kart 8. Category:Games Category:Video games